


Long way down, Long way home

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long way down, Long way home

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 20 minutes for thenewpub  
> Prompt was: Someone gives somebody a list of things they have to do

_Sam_

__  
I wasn't sure what I wanted to say to you here but I thought about it a lot and I couldn't go without saying something. So I wanted to ask if you would do a few things for me, things I never got to do before I checked out, things I never got to see. I know I got cremated and I was hoping you could like sprinkle my ashes in a couple of places or some shit like that.  


_I kind of have a list._

_-Go see the largest ball of rubber bands in the world. It's in Lauderhill, Florida. It might not still be the biggest, because there's always some guy trying to out-do some other guy, but its the one I know about and I really wanted to see it._

_-Go see the Grand Canyon. I know it's dumb and kind of cliché and we were going to do it together but I got sick so fast we never got to it. I always wanted to do some of that touristy crap but we were always moving, until we couldn't anymore. You wanted to go so bad when you were a kid. I'm sorry we didn't get to do it together._

_-I wanted to see the place were they shot Dillinger. I can't remember where it is and I'm too damn tired to look on Wikipedia. I wanted to stand in one place I knew for sure he's been. That dude was badass and almost as pretty as me._

_-I wanted to go see Mom's grave one time. I know I bitched you out about it when Dad died and I'm really sorry about that, but I get it now. I was hoping you could leave what's left of me there with what's left of them._

_Dean_

 

Sam folds the note closed and puts it in the ground with the old tin box and pushes the Kansas dirt over his brothers last words, and the last of his family. When the sun comes up in the morning he's still sitting there.


End file.
